Speeder (boat)
This article is about the speed boat. For the car, see Speeder (car). The Pegassi Speeder is a speed boat that has appeared most in games after GTA III. To date, the Speeder has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V Description Between GTA III — GTA V, the Speeder appeared in every game in the sequence except GTA Advance and GTA IV. Designed as a lean watercraft, the Speeder is a good boat in terms of handling and speed, being the fastest boat in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the third fastest in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and the fourth fastest in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is one of the easiest boats to obtain, and can be found at many docks and ports throughout the cities. In GTA Vice City Stories, this boat is very rare and can only be obtained during the smuggling side-missions. In GTA V, it is part of the free Beach Bum update, and is based on the 1962-1996 Riva Aquarama. Gallery Speeder-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III. Speeder-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Speeder-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Speeder-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Speeder-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Speeder-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Speeder-GTAV.jpg|GTA V. SpeederInteriorGTAV.jpg|GTA V dashboard. Locations ;GTA III *Docked on the pier by Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Docked by the runway at Francis International Airport. ;GTA Vice City *Docked by the marina in Ocean Beach. ;GTA San Andreas *Docked by a pier east of Garver Bridge, across the Easter Basin Naval Station. *Spawns behind the safehouse in Fort Carson, by the jetty. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Docked at a pier south from Asuka Kasen's condo in Newport and the pier where the boat is spawned in GTA III. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Can only be obtained during the smuggling and sometimes drugs side-missions. ;GTA V *Available for free if the player has purchased the Marina property. ;GTA Online *Available for free on Docktease.com which can be delivered by Pegasus. It now costs $325,000 to purchase it form the later updates. Trivia *In a BradyGames guide for GTA Vice City Stories the possible beta name for the Speeder was the "Ambassador", as seen through one of the images in the guide. *The boat appears as a reward in the mission All Hands On Deck. *The boat name could be a reference to a speeder which is a type of drug that gets you hyper. Possibly, both the Speeder and the Reefer are boats named after drugs. *In GTA V, the Speeder is made by Pegassi, the in-game equivalent to Lamborghini; possibly a reference to a 1968 Riva Aquarama which belonged to Lamborghini founder Ferrucio Lamborghini, fitted with a pair of Lamborghini V12s. *In GTA V, the GPS appears to be GTA IV's Map (Liberty City) rather than Los Santos. **This could either be a reference to GTA IV or this boat may have been in the beta for GTA IV. See also * Jetmax, Blade, Squalo, and Violator, similarly classed boats. Navigation }} es:Speeder (lancha) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi